1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communicating apparatus for communicating image data through a fundamental interface of a digital communication network such as an ISDN or the like and, more particularly, to an image communicating apparatus for communicating image data by using a plurality of information channels.
2. Related Background Art
In an image communicating apparatus for communicating image data through an ISDN fundamental interface, for example, in the case where the image data is divided into a plurality of blocks and encoded and compressed and the compressed image data is communicated by using two B channels in order to raise the communication speed, since the ISDN fundamental interface doesn't support the bulk transmission using two B channels, the following method is considered. Namely, as shown in FIG. 10, data of a block 1 is first compressed, the compressed data of the block 1 is further divided into two blocks 1a and 1b, the compressed data divided into two blocks 1a and 1b is distributed to each of the two B channels (B.sub.1 channel and B.sub.2 channel) and communicated, and processings similar to those mentioned above are also repeated with respect to the blocks 2, 3, 4, . . . .
According to the above method, however, on the reception side, until both of the compressed data of the blocks 1a and 1b which were distributed to two B channels are obtained, they cannot be expanded. Therefore, in the case where there is a speed difference between two B channels, the case where there is a difference between the arrival times of the two compressed data divided from one block, the case where an error ratio of one B channel is high, or the like, there occurs a problem such that the compressed data cannot be expanded or confirmed at a high speed.